Ed,Edd N Eddy X MLP MOVIE
by justro2013
Summary: This is the first ed edd n eddy crossover of mlp movie that i made.And tell's about double d's father of his oldest invention that would cause mass destruction of the world. P.S their is a new person that's with the ed's since kindergarden plus he twilights cousins.so i'll plan to make character note's and the story as well to help you guy's and Brony's out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Epic Adventure

Japan…Million of years ago…3pm…1492…South Jersey.

At The Dog Temple

**Edd: Huff huff…**

**Eddy: ****月の道から出て行け！ ****(Get Out Of My Way!) ****私は酸素を必要とする****.**

**(I need oxygen)**

**Edd: ****我々は、すべての酸素を必要とする****. (We all need oxygen)**

**Eddy: ****うん、私は最初にそれを必要とする****. (Yeah but I need it first)**

**Ed: ****おはようみんな****. (Good morning guys.)**

**Ichigo Imzumi: ****一体何が私の神のいまいましい睡眠を取得しようとしてイムが起こっている****. (What the hell is going on am trying to get my goddamn sleep.)**

**Eddy: ****脱出しようとするところ申し訳ありませんが眠れる森の美女****. (Sorry sleeping beauty where trying to escape.)**

**Edd: ****何てこと****! (Oh my god!)**

**Ed: ****それはねその隣から犬****. (Hey it's that the dog from next door.)**

**Ichigo: ****それは予言からプードルです！ ****(No it's the poodle from the prophecy!)**

**Everyone stare at the Giant poodle.**

**Eddy: ****ジープのクイック ****(Quick to the jeep.)**

**Edd: ****いちご私は助けを必要としています！ ****(Ichigo I need help!)**

**Ichigo: ****その上に。****Double Reppuken! (On it)**

**Eddy: ****さあ！ベイビー、さぁ！ ****(Come on! Come on, Baby!)**

**Ed: English please.**

**Ed: I'm dumn, but I'm not that dumn.**

**Eddy: Come on, come on.**

**Ichigo: We can't hold him for much longer. Reppuken!**

**Edd: Cosmic Space Gun!**

**Double D Is fireing his gun at the dog.**

**Eddy: Where trying. Damn it!**

**Ed: Hold on Eddy let Ed put the radio on.**

**(Radio **Atarashii asa ga kita, kibou no asa da, yorokobi Ni mune WO hiroge aozora aoge. radio no koe Ni sukoyaka Na mune WO, kono kaoru)

**Eddy: I'm not listening to that crap.**

**Edd: Hurry up fellows…**

**Then the Giant Poodle ate him.**

**Ichigo: Oh Crap Double D!**

**The Giant Poodle spit Double D out.**

**Eddy: Let a real man handles this.**

**Eddy: Take This Dragon Galaxy kick!**

**Eddy Kick the Giant Poodle then the dog was exploded.**

**In Equstria, Twilights house.**

**Eddy: And that's how I save Ichigo and Double D.**

**Ichigo: Hold on a minute that story never happen!**

**Edd: Yeah Eddy!**

**Ed&Pinke Pie: Double D your alive!**

**Twilight Sparkle: Wait I thought Double D was dead.**

**Eddy: He was dead Twilight but let me finish my story.**

**Eddy: with Double D in my arms we came a cross at the witch Doctor.**

**Abraham Lincoln: Yo what up G.**

**At Lincoln cabin.**

**Eddy: The doc gave us food, shelter, and kick ass video games.**

**Eddy is playing mortal kombat (Finish Him! Ahhhh!,kintaro wins faitely)**

**Abraham Lincoln: Wow you're very good at this game but too bad your friend sucks at this game.**

**Eddy: yeah he is.**

**Eddy and Lincoln stare at Double D's dead Corps**

**Eddy: Oh he's dead.**

**Ichigo: You just realize that now.**

**Lincoln: Look guys I'll help to bring your friend back to life ok.**

**Eddy: ha are joking?**

**Lincoln: How much do you want to bet bro?**

**Eddy: So our bet was made but I would win if the CIA didn't Crash the scene.**

**CIA: We know you're in their Lincoln!**

**Eddy: Run! (Crash into the window)**

**Lincoln: All great, quick to the new mustang**

**Eddy, Ed, and Ichigo took Double D to the new Mustang and drove off with Lincoln. By the time there gone the CIA crash to the cabin and started to shoot everything.**

**TJ: Don't move we know you're invisible.**

**Meanwhile in the car.**

**Ed: let's get funky.**

**Eddy: Hold on monobrow let me control the radio beside I some sand.**

**The radio is playing**

**Ichigo: Hey this is a nice beat.**

**Meanwhile back at the cabin**

**CIA: Look I don't understand why do you think people are invisible.**

**TJ: Well I just think their like magic.**

**CIA: I don't know where you got your ideas from TJ.**

**At wooden rockitshp**

**Lincoln: Quick this rocket should take come on man.**

**Lincoln turn off the radio, Eddy: Hey!**

**Lincoln: I said this rocket should take you to the moon.**

**Ed: Wait what about Double D Mr. Hat**

**Lincoln: He should wake up at any moment right now.**

**Our 4 Heroes are going inside the rocket.**

**Lincoln: Hurry up quick.**

**Ed: Ok but let Ed take your picture first.**

**TJ: All right everyone freeze.**

**Lincoln: Go God damn it, Go!**

**The Rocket blast off to the moon.**

**TJ: Don't move your we will shoot you.**

**Lincoln: Hahaha no one can capture Time Lincoln.**

**CIA: Quick stop him before he transfer.**

**Time Lincoln: No one no…**

**TJ shot at and he's time Lincoln and he's dead.**

**CIA: Great you killed the president and also you change the timeline.**

**TJ: Well whets the worst could happen.**

**Then Planet of the Apes reverences.**

**Ape: Move dirty human!(** **whip sound)**

**Eddy: The end.**

**Back in Twilights house.**

**Rainbow Dash: That was super awesome story Eddy.**

**Applejack: Great story partner.**

**Rarity: Fabulous story darling.**

**Fluttershy: Your story is cool woohoo. (Quite voice)**

**Ichigo: Well it least at the end we got home from the moon.**

**Edd: Right indeed Ichigo, and I wouldn't be here right if the president save me.**

**Spike: Hey Guys(coming in side the House.)**

**All: Hey Spike.**

**Spike: I found this packaged at the door step and it said its for Double D.**

**Edd: Really, who's it from?**

**Spike: it's said from Lennard Edward.**

**Eddy, Ed, Edd, and Ichigo are shock about this packaged, in space a meteor was coming from space and crashing into Equstria.**

**Part 2 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Mystery Packaged **

**At Twilights house**

**Twilights: what's wrong guys is the person bad?**

**Ichigo: No cousin, it's not that it's…**

**Double D: It's my father.**

**Everypony including spike where shock at Double D of him telling that packaged was from his father and pinkie's jaw droop in the ground.**

**Rarity: But wait I thought father was missing?**

**Double D: He is Rarity but this can't be impossible.**

**Double D open the packaged and it was a vhs tape with a title said Top secret.**

**Eddy: let's play the tape.**

**Twilight: But wait we don't have televisions in Eqsutria Guy's.**

**The Ed's where thinking about it,then an idea came from Double D.**

**Double D: I can build it,but it well take me 2 hours to do it.**

**Ichigo: allright then will wait for 2 hours.**

**2 hours later…**

**Double D: Ok it's ready**

**Double D is putting the vhs tape in the dvd then out of the screen was Double D's father.**

**Lennard Edward: Hello son it's been a long time.**

**Eddy: Yeah toolong if you ask me.**

**AJ kick's Eddy in the leg.**

**Eddy: Ouch!**

**Applejack: Shh.**

**Lennard Edward: I know I haven't speek to you awhile but this important are ready?**

**Double D grab his notepad.**

**Lennard Edward: Good then ,when you where a child back then I reviced a unkown radio single that was about my new invention timemachine.**

**All:** **Timemachine!**

**Pinkie Pie Jaw droop on the ground again.**

**Lennard Edward: Yes son a timemachine the only great adchevments that I ever made but now I want you to find the time machine here are the missing parts for it but you have to find before October 10th 2012 12:00pm .Good luck my son.**

**The video ended**

Ichigo: Wait it's two more day's before the 10th.

**Eddy: And worst it's back home how are we going to get…**

**CRASH!**

**Rainbow Dash: what the heck was that.**

**Twilight: I don't know, but let's check it outside.**

**Meanwhile at the center of ponyville.**

**Randompony: run for life!**

**The ponies are running from the ****The Grand Galactic Inquisitor**** and at last are 11 hero's have arrived.**

**Fluttershy:Oh..my.(** **hiding behind Ed)**

**Eddy: What is that.**

**Rainbowdash: I Don't but I don't like about this tincan.**

**Ed&Pinkie Pie: Cool!**

**Ichigo:Umm Double D big dude.**

**Double D: Yes Ichigo I see a…** **ladysmith black mambazo!**

**The Grand Galactic Inquisitor****: Ponies and earth human's I have traveled from an incredibly distant star to observe the ways of your planet!**

**Rarity: My word he is very too loud****.(Rarity closing her ear's)**

**Spike: Yeah I know.(Blushing at Rarity.)**

**The Grand Galactic Inquisitor: You have the honor of representing your entire race as my sample subject!**

**Twilight : Um guy's There's a twelve-foot man in our town pointing a beam at my head. Do something?**

**The Grand Galactic Inquisitor****:** **Whispering is futile! The Grand Galactic Inquisitor hears all! Sees all!**

**Double D: Look, we don't have time for this, okay? We're on a very tight...**

**The Grand Galactic Inquisitor****:** **Do not speak to me! Do not alter your normal human or your ponie behavior in any way! You know not the elaborate criteria by which you are to be judged! Ignore my presence and go about your Earthly business!**

**Applejack: ok jeez you don't have to be…**

**The Grand Galactic Inquisitor****: INGORE ME!**

**Mane6,Eds,spike,and Ichigo: Ouch!**

**Part 3 coming soon.**


End file.
